Golduck's True Feelings
by dairu123
Summary: Golduck and Lari travel the world together. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This might not be suitable for people under the age of 18, and if Pokemon/human sexual relationships bother you then don't read any further. Enjoy

Chapter one: Lari's attraction.

I have lived with my parents who have always wanted me to be happy. So one day I told them that I wanted to be a pokemon trainer. They went out and bought me a Psyduck. It wasn't my birthday but all the same I was grateful. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, "I'm Lari, I am a female trainer, and I am currently 16."

I have been on my journey for many years and Psyduck has evolved into my best friend Golduck. Which he evolved the first year I started my journey. I've beaten the elite four and have had many adventures. The only place I haven't been to is Johto. Currently I have with me is my Golduck and my Treecko, and I gave my other pokemon to a professor in my hometown Twinleaf Town. He said he would take care of them while I was on my next adventure. I took a boat to olivine city and since then I have received two badges. The steel badge from olivine and the storm badge from Cainwood City. I'm on route 38 heading to Ecruteak city. We then stopped to camp. My Golduck doesn't like his poke ball so I let him go free. Once we had the fire going I had my hand up toward the fire feeling the heat on my hand. I looked up at Golduck and spoke, "Golduck are you hungry?"

Golduck replied, "Gold Duck."

I grabbed some marshmallows from my bag that I had bought from Olivine's store. I grabbed a stick nearby and gave it to golduck and handed him the marshmallows. "Here you go Golduck."

Golduck pushed three Marshmallows onto the end of his stick and held them above the fire. I watched my best friend almost burn the marshmallows and then he ate them nearly burning his tongue. I then warned him. "Golduck you will burn yourself."

Golduck looked at me then went back to eating. I shook as a gust of wind past my bare arms. "I wish I brought a coat."

Golduck then got up, sat next to me and put his arm around me. I sighed, "Thanks that helps a little."

It was getting late so I pulled out my sleeping bag and got in. Golduck lay back against a tree and we fell asleep. I awoke during the night as I heard some rustling as like someone was walking through tall grass. I looked to the spot Golduck was resting, But he was no where to be seen. So I figured I would go look for him. I went through the grass that I heard the sounds. I heard someone breathing hard and I followed the sounds. I made my way to a clearing and saw Golduck Masturbating. I jumped back into the grass hoping not to be seen. He must've not seen me because he didn't look up. I sat there watching my pokemon Grip himself and I thought to myself. (Should I really be watching this?)

I then moved my hand into my panties and realized that I was wet. I whispered to myself. "I really shouldn't."

My fingers didn't agree as I stuck two fingers into my pleasure. Golduck starting to lift his head back as I could tell he was almost there. I was going mad, barely satisfying my desire for pleasure. I moaned loudly as I orgasmed in my panties. I then saw Golduck release his seeds on the ground as he started to lick the cum off his hand. I then thought that I should make my way to the place we were camping before he does. I rushed back to the camp and changed out of my soaked panties and skirt. I lay down as I saw Golduck come back. So I asked him, "Where were you Golduck you worried me?"

Golduck blushed but I didn't push him since I knew what he was doing so I said, "Golduck good night and go to bed."

Golduck lay down next to his tree unaware of me seeing him. I lay in my sleeping bag and I thought to myself. (Am I really attracted to Golduck?)

I thought for a moment as I fell asleep not realizing that I had. The next day I awoke to the sunset shining in my eyes as it made its way into the sky. I looked up and saw that Golduck was awake. I got up and packed my sleeping bag as I said to Golduck, "Good morning golduck, could you use water gun on the fire just to make sure its out?"

Golduck spurt his water onto the ashes and some smoke came from the remains. We then headed to Ecuteak city and I recalled what had happened last night. (I wonder if Golduck has feelings for me.)

I then decided the easiest way to know was to ask, "Golduck I was wondering if you had feelings for me?"

Golduck blushed as he said, "Golduck Goll"

I didn't understand a word as I looked at Golduck. Golduck must've realized that I didn't understand so he stopped me and stood on his tippy toes and kissed me on the cheek the best he could with a beak. I then looked into his eyes as I said, "I understand Golduck."

Golduck smiled as we started walking again. We saw the city come into the distance and we headed straight to the pokemon center. I saw Nurse Joy at the counter with a young lady with an Espeon at her side. I walked up to Nurse Joy and handed her the poke ball with Treecko in it, and asked, "Can you heal my Treecko?"

Nurse Joy took the ball from my hand and replied, "Sure."

Then I and the woman with the Espeon made eye contact. Then she introduced herself. "Hello I'm Sayo of the Kimono sister dance theater."

I shook her hand and introduced myself, "I'm Lari and this is my Golduck."

Golduck then shook her hand too and she then leaned on the pokemon center counter and asked, "Would you like to come have dinner at the Kimono dance theater? I and my sisters would love to have you."

I smiled and answered, "Sure it would be nice to have a good meal."

I followed Sayo to her house after getting Treecko back. I was greeted by many women that were her sisters. I could smell the food cooking in the kitchen and I sat down at the table that they prepared. Sayo sat across the table from me and asked, "Lari are you going to fight the gym leader?"

Naoko one of the sisters came out with the food so I answered, "Yea going to do it tomorrow."

Sayo smiled and warned me, "Well he is pretty difficult to beat he has ghost pokemon, and physical attacks don't effect them."

I gave her a worried look and replied, "Well I've been through a lot I think I can find a way."

Golduck was stuffing food into his beak and swallowing so I loaded up me plate as well and allowed Treeko to come out. "Treeko I choose you."

Treeko appeared on the floor next to me with a big red light. I loaded him a plate up too and he ate his weight in food. Zuki another sister asked me from across the table, "Are those the only pokemon you have?"

I swallowed what food I had in my mouth and answered, "No my other pokemon I left with a professor at Twinleaf town."

She replied, "Oh"

After dinner they made me a place to sleep for the night and I thanked them, "Thank you for the place to stay for the night."

Sayo handed me some covers and said, "No problem you just get some sleep."

I was sleeping in a guest room with privacy all by myself. Golduck seemed pretty full from eating and sat in the bed. I turned to Golduck after we were alone and asked, "Golduck I think I'm attracted to you."

Golduck looked in my eyes and he put his hands on my shoulders and started to lick my face and neck. It was kinda disappointing that we couldn't kiss because of his beak but the licks were just as romantic. I sat there letting him lick and run his hands over my body. When he ran his hand over and cupped my breast. I started to lick his neck as he ran his other hand on the inside of my thigh. I had my skirt on and my now moist panties underneath. He pushed my skirt up were he could see my pleasure through my pink panties. He stopped licking me and I noticed that his member had unsheathed itself from the pouch in between his legs. He was pretty big for a pokemon. He was about 6 or 7 inches long and I felt myself beg for pleasure as I saw him pull down my panties. He spread my legs and lifted my legs over his shoulders and positioned his shaft to my love hole. He looked me in the eyes and I knew what he was asking so I answered, "Its ok Golduck I want it."

I was still a virgin so when he slowly pushed in I felt my hymen break, and I screamed out in pain. He stopped and looked scared so I reassured him. "It is ok keep going."

He started slowly as I could feel his length come in and out of me. He then started thrusting very quickly as I started to moan. I had never felt anything like this before. Usually I masturbated with my fingers but this was far better. I started to orgasm as Golduck kept thrusting nearing his own orgasm. We were panting hard as he tensed up and shot his seed into my womb. I felt his seed slipping out and running down onto the bed. I was drained of my energy as Golduck pulled out of me and laid on top of my and said, "Golduck"

I Replied, "I love you Golduck" as my panting started to slow.

Golducks member slipped back into his pouch and we fell asleep in each others arms. The next day I awoke to Sayo knocking and yelling at the door. "Lari get up sleepy head."

I got up and headed to the bathroom with an extra pair of clothes. I sat down at the table and Golduck soon followed. I didn't say anything as I remembered what happened the night before. (Is it right to fall in love with a pokemon?)

I didn't regret loving Golduck or making love to him but I could never bare his children and that worried me. Golduck saw that I was a little depressed and put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Gol Golduck."

I looked at him and replied, "Golduck I'm fine."

I ate the cereal that Sayo poured for me and when we were done eating I stood up and said to my host Sayo. "I'm off to get my badge."

Sayo Stood up and handed me something. It was a note so I asked her, "What is this?"

Sayo smiled a bit and said, "You read this after you beat the gym leader ok."

I replied, "Ok" and left for the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This might not be suitable for people under the age of 18, and if Pokemon/human sexual relationships bother you then don't read any further. Enjoy

Chapter 2: Golducks decision.

We entered the Gym and headed to a man sitting at the other end of the gym. I approached him and asked, "Are you the Gym leader?"

He looked up at me and replied, "Yes I'm Morty the Ecruteak city gym leader."

I smiled and said, "I want to battle you."

He then stood up and said, "Go to your spot on the arena and we will start."

A person inside the gym stood on the side lines. I assumed that he would be referee and he yelled, "I will be referee and the trainer will be the only one aloud to change pokemon anytime during the match. Also each will only use two pokemon."

Morty then threw a poke ball and yelled, "I choose you Gastly."

A Gastly was hovering in the air and I yelled to Golduck, "Golduck you ready?"

Golduck ran into the arena and took a battle stance. I decided to take the first move. "Golduck use tackle."

He shot toward Gastly and he simply passed through Gastly and I was shocked. "What happened?"

I then remembered Sayo warning me that physical attacks won't hurt Ghost pokemon. I heard Morty yell, "Gastly lick."

I yelled, "Dodge it Golduck."

But it was no use. It was too late, and gastly licked Golduck. Golduck shook off the attack and I thought for a moment. I then yelled to Golduck, "Use Confusion."

Golduck's eyes glowed as a purple force rushed the gastly and it flew to the ground. Morty then yelled, "Get up Gastly."

Gastly quickly replied and flew back into the air. Morty yelled to his Gastly, "Use curse."

Gastly had a needle go threw him and then Golduck felled to the ground with a little purple smoke coming from above him. I then yelled to Golduck, "Use Psybeam."

A beam came from Golduck's mouth and hit the gastly. Gastly fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes and the referee then yelled, "Gastly is unable to battle."

Morty took his poke ball and said, "Good job Gastly now return."

He took another ball from his belt and tossed it, "I choose you Gengar."

Gengar landed on the ground lightly and said in a deep voice, "Gengar."

I yelled, "Confusion."

Then Golduck surrounded Gengar with a purple light and threw him across the room. Gengar hit with a thud but quickly got up. It barely seemed to hurt him. Morty then took his turn. "Gengar use Nightshade."

A dark shade of purple that was almost black hit Golduck. Golduck fell onto his back with swirls in his eyes, and the referee yelled, "Golduck is unable to battle."

I rushed to Golducks side and asked him afraid that he might be hurt. "Are you ok?"

A tear ran down my face as Golduck slowly got up and went to sit down on a bench out of the way. I wiped the tear from my face and grabbed another ball. "I choose you Treecko."

Treeko did a flip out of his ball and landed on the floor. I yelled out an attack, "Use bullet seed."

An array of bullets pummeled Gengar but he seemed not to feel it. Morty then yelled to Gengar, "Gengar use Shadow punch."

Gengar rushed at Treecko as his hands glew purple. I quickly yelled to him, "Treecko dodge."

Treecko jumped out of the way of the punch and landed a couple yards away. I then yelled, "Treecko use swift."

A bunch of stars fluttered toward Gengar and cuts cut and scraped his ghostly body. Gengar fell to one knee panting and Morty yelled to him, "Use Hypnosis."

A weird sound came from Gengar and I yelled, "Treeko use Grass whistle."

Treecko played a little tune and both Treecko and gengar fell asleep. The referee yelled, "The first to awake is the winner."

I started to yell to Treecko, "Wake up you can do it."

Morty also was yelling, "Gengar your tough get up."

Treecko opened his eyes and rubbed them as he got up, and the referee yelled, "Treecko is the winner."

Morty returned Gengar to his ball and walked toward me. He held his palm out and had a badge in it. I took the badge and Morty said, "I never thought I would lose that way."

I took the badge and thanked him, "I won a Fog badge."

I returned Treecko to his ball and went over to Golduck and asked, "Are you well enough to walk to the pokemon center?"

Golduck stood up and we slowly walked to the pokemon center and Golduck was limping. I walked slowly to make sure I wasn't walking to fast. We walked through the automatic doors of the pokemon center and Nurse Joy took my poke ball and took Golduck to the back room to heal them. I must've fallen asleep in the chair. It was dark when Nurse Joy was nudging my shoulder saying, "Wake up"

I awoke and Nurse Joy pointed to a room, "Use that room to sleep for the night."

I went to the room and lay in the bed unable to sleep. I stared at the ceiling as I remembered the note. I turned on the light and took the letter from my bag. This is what the letter said,

Dear Lari,

When you were in the guest room I cracked the room door that night and saw you and Golduck. Your secret is fine with me and I think its wonderfull. I think the both of you will be very happy.

Sincerely

Sayo of the Kimono Dance Theatre

I closed the letter and laid back down thinking of what it said, (Well if she says we can be happy ill try my hardest to make sure it ends up that way.)

I then heard the door open as I saw Golduck as good as new walk into the room. I jumped up and hugged my lover. "Golduck I'm glad you're ok."

I stopped hugging him and said, "Golduck we need to talk."

I sat him on the bed and held his hand. "Golduck I can never have children with you, but I'll love you ether way. I need to know if you will stay with me even though I can't give you children."

Golduck pulled me into his embrace and started to lick my neck. A tear ran down my face as I realized that he didn't care about children. He just cared about me. "Golduck I love you."

Golduck's member came from its pouch as we kissed each others necks. I gripped it in my hands as I pushed him to the floor. He was sitting on the floor as I felt the warmth of his shaft in my hand. I brought my face to his length and started to lick up and down his shaft. He put his hand on my head as he started to pant. I then took the member into my mouth as I gently bobbed my head up and down as I felt him relax. He tensed up as he came into my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could. I stripped for him as I waited for him to be able to get hard again. Once I was naked he was fully hard again. I laid him on his back on the floor and positioned myself over his length. As I pushed down his shaft pushed into my clit. We moaned as I started slowly riding his shaft. I went faster and faster and he started bucking his hips as I used my weight to pound his member deep into my love hole. I felt I was Cumming and I moaned out in pleasure as I pinned his hips to the floor with mine. He came once again deep into my womb as we panted. I laid down in his arms with him still in me and I whispered in his ear. "I love you Golduck."

We fell asleep like that and we lived happily as each others life lovers.


End file.
